Shaoran y Meilling
by Takami Megunata
Summary: El reencuentro de dos chicos en un lugar poco apropiado... disfrutenlo! (perdonenme el que lo vea por segunda vez!, es que me confundi de serie xD)


N.A: Hola!!! Aquí viene un fic de Sakura, para mi gusto, es muy triste!!! ToT Nunca voy a poder hacer un fic romántico de Sakura.. (Me detesto xD). Pero es triste, y además, muy lindo. En lo personal, a mi me gusto mucho. Bien, disfrútenlo y ojala que les guste!!  
  
Shaoran y Mei-Ling  
  
Han pasado 12 años, desde que Shaoran se fue, dejando a Sakura, sola en Tomoeda, prometiéndole que volvería.  
  
Sakura ya había rehecho su vida, tenia nuevas amigas, pero todavía conservaba la amistad de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Ella aun conservaba sus rasgos de pequeña excepto por el pelo, que lo tenia largo, hasta la cintura. Sus ojos continuaban siendo de ese verde esmeralda, brillante, y ahora, tenia los rasgos de mujer mas destacados. Además, era alta, y delgada.  
  
Tomoyo, había cambiado bastante. Tenía el pelo corto, hasta los hombros, y estaba algo más morena. Conservaba esa sonrisa característica de ella, y sus ojos, igual de azules, como siempre. Todavía era alta y delgada, y muy formada como mujer.  
  
Ambas tenían novios, y el de Tomoyo, era alguien muy especial; era Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ahora estaba un poco más cambiado: Había crecido, y cambio sus lentes y ahora usa de contacto. El pelo lo lleva mas desordenado que de costumbre, y ahora, era mas rebelde.  
  
El novio de Sakura, era un muchacho que había conocido en uno de sus locos viajes por el mundo. Su nombre era Dan. Tenía el pelo café oscuro, y unos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Sakura. Parecían hermanos, excepto que Dan tenia más rasgos de su país natal: España.  
  
Aunque Sakura hubiese mantenido su amistad con Tomoyo, y ahora tuviese un novio, su vida no había sido nada fácil: Su hermano se había ido a estudiar a Canadá, con Nakuru; Yukito estaba en Australia, viviendo con su familia, su padre, había muerto... en un accidente en unas ruinas en donde exploraba. Fue unos pocos días después de la partida de Shaoran. Por otra parte, todas sus amigas, se habían ido de Tomoeda, a estudiar a Honk-Kong  
  
Un día, a Sakura le llego una carta de Naoko: Le contaba que una amiga se iba a casar, y que ella estaba invitada, con todos sus amigos. El casamiento era en 2 días más, así que se viniera hoy, para llegar mañana, y tuviera un día de recorrido turístico (para no perderse)  
  
- Tomoyo, mira!! Naoko dice que una de sus amigas se casa!!.- le dijo Sakura, mientras iban caminando a sus casas (Ahora, los 4 vivían juntos)  
  
- Que bien!!! Y justo ahora, que había diseñado un vestido, para que te lo pusieras, y te vieras divina!!!!!.- Tomoyo empezó a girar por toda la calle, mientras Sakura la miraba con una enorme gota  
  
- Jejeje, que bien, Tomoyo ^^U.- Cuando llegaron, Dan y Eriol estaban trabajando en una tesis que tendrían que entregar mañana  
  
- Hola chicos!!!.- Dijo Sakura  
  
- Hola mi amor.- Dijo Dan, mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba, y le daba un beso  
  
- Y tu Eriol?.- Le pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- Hola princesa.- Dijo Eriol, mientras se paraba también, y le daba un beso  
  
- Como les fue?.- Pregunto Dan  
  
- Muy bien, estuvieron entretenidas las clases.- Dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Y una amiga me mando una carta.- Dijo Sakura.- Dice que una amiga se casa, y quiere que vayamos todos  
  
- Que bien!.- Dijo Dan.- Y que día viajamos?  
  
- Viajaremos hoy mismo, así que debo ir a comprar los pasajes ahora mismo.- Dijo Sakura  
  
- Yo te acompaño.- Dijo Dan. Ambos salieron, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaban "conversando"  
  
Cuando iban yendo, Sakura y Dan iban recordando viejas historias, hasta hablaron de cuando Sakura fue una Card Captors (Dan pertenecía a un seleccionado grupo de hechiceros, uno de los mejores) Y tocaron el tema mas desagradable para Sakura, Li Shaoran  
  
- Sakura, no entiendo el porque de tanto odio hacia el.- Preguntaba Dan, medio bromeando  
  
- Uich! Dan, no me gusta hablar de "el".- Dijo Sakura.- No quiero volver a verlo  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien.- Dijo Dan, mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima.- Tu lo amabas, cierto?  
  
Sakura miro al piso, con cara de melancolía  
  
- Yo lo amaba Dan, el era todo para mi.... hasta que se marcho, y prometió volver, pero el miserable nunca lo hizo!!!.- Sakura se molesto, y Dan soltó una carcajada  
  
- Ya, tranquila, tranquila, ya veras que todo pasara.- Y le robo un beso. Sakura sonrio  
  
- Si, tienes razón.- Compraron los pasajes, en un bus de excelente categoría, y a las 8:00, ya estaban subidos al bus. Durmieron toda la noche, y a las 7:00 ya habían llegado a Honk-Kong. Cuando llegaron, pidieron un taxi, que los dejo en la mitad de la ciudad. Estaban algo desorientados  
  
- Eh.... y ahora que hacemos?.- Dijo Sakura  
  
- La tarjeta no traía dirección?.- Pregunto Dan  
  
- Tomoyo la tenia.- Dijo Sakura  
  
- A ver.... - Tomoyo saco de un bolso, y encontró el sobre.- Ah si!! Esta es la dirección.- Después de caminar casi 10 cuadras, llegaron jadeando a la casa. Tocaron, y les abrió una chica de pelo corto, con lentes  
  
- Sakura, Tomoyo!!!! Que bueno que llegaron!!!!.- Las abrazo Naoko a las dos.- Como estuvo el viaje??  
  
- Bien, aunque estos dos casi no dejaron dormir.- Dijo Sakura, mientras señalaba a Eriol y a Dan. Estos dos bajaron la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza. Naoko se rió  
  
- Vengan, vengan, pasen!!! Hay mas personas aquí.- Cuando entraron, vieron tres caras conocidas: Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki  
  
- Rika!!! Chiharu!!!! Yamazaki!!!! Que bueno volver a verlos!!.- Corrió hacia ellos, y los abrazo.  
  
- Sakura, que linda estas!!! Como has cambiado!!!.- Le dijeron Rika y Chiharu  
  
- Estas muy bonita, Sakura, de verdad, preciosa.- Le dijo Yamazaki, pero 2 fuertes miradas, hicieron callar a Yamazaki, la de Dan y la de Chiharu  
  
- Eh. este. yo.. - Sakura se rió, y luego fue donde Dan  
  
- El es mi novio, Dan. Ellos son Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki.  
  
- Mucho gusto.- A todos los saludo con una sonrisa, y a Yamazaki le lanzo una mirada asesina.  
  
- Jejejeje.. El gusto es mío.- Dijo Yamazaki  
  
- Oigan, por que no vamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad? así aprovechan de conocerla. Y mañana, la boda es a las 5:00, así que, a las 4:30 conocerán a los novios.- Todos asintieron, y se alistaron para salir  
  
En el centro la pasaron muy bien. Fueron al parque, al centro comercial, y fueron a la casa de Rika, a tomar te. Allí, aprovecharon de conversar, todo lo que les había pasado: Rika y el profesor Terada eran los mejores amigos, y se escribían muy a menudo por correo; además, Rika ya tenía novio, un chico de la universidad. Era muy tierno, y muy maduro para su edad, al igual que Rika. Era alto, de pelo café claro, y ojos color aqua.  
  
Chiharu y Yamazaki, eran pareja desde hace 2 años, ambos peleaban mucho, pero se querían más. Vivian en la casa de Naoko, y ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad de Rika. Chiharu estudiaba diseño, y Yamazaki, arquitectura.  
  
Naoko seguía con su afición a las novelas de terror, y trabajaba en una librería. Decía que aun no encontraba a su amor, pero que había visto por la librería a un chico muy guapo, así que estaba intentando algo.  
  
Sakura les contó lo de Dan, y les dijo que ella estaba estudiando gastronomía, y Dan estudiaba derecho. Tomoyo les contó lo de Erial, y que ella estaba estudiando diseño también, y Erial estaba estudiando profesor de piano.  
  
La pasaron muy bien, y a las 8:00, se despidieron. Luego, volvieron a la casa de Naoko, para dormir un rato. Pero Sakura y Dan, salieron a bailar.  
  
- Que tal si vamos a la disco que hablo Naoko?.- Dijo Dan  
  
- Bien.- Dijo Sakura.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la disco, se pusieron a bailar un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron  
  
- Pidamos. algo?-. Dijo Sakura, cansada  
  
- Bien.. - Dan fue a la barra, y pidió dos vasos de pisco  
  
- Mmmmm.. Esto esta rico.- Dijeron Sakura y Dan. Ambos se entusiasmaron, y fueron a bailar a la pista, muy juntos. Cuando ya se cansaron ( estaban algo pasados) volvieron a la casa. Estaban todos durmiendo, así que, sin hacer ruido, entraron a su pieza. Cuando ambos estaban acostados, Dan la abrazo, y Sakura se acurruco en sus brazos. Dan luego la beso, y Sakura empezó a quedarse dormida. Dan seguía besándola, hasta que el también comenzó a cansarse, y se quedo dormido  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos comenzaron a moverse para ir a la boda. Sakura, Tomoyo y Naoko, salieron temprano al centro, para comprarle algo a lo novios: Sakura eligió una cajita de música, Tomoyo les compro una pintura, y Naoko eligió un libro para cada uno.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Dan y Erial estaban casi listo, ya que eran las 3:00. Sakura, Tomoyo, y Naoko, empezaron a arreglarse, para no llegar tarde.  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos listos, pasaron a buscar a Chiharu y a Yamazaki.  
  
Sakura llevaba un vestido celeste con tirantes, ya que Tomoyo no había alcanzado a terminar el vestido, y unas sandalias blancas  
  
Tomoyo llevaba un vestido blanco, con mangas ¾, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenia unos zapatos de taco, también blancos.  
  
Dan, Eriol y Yamazaki, tenían pantalones negros, camisas blancas, y zapatos negros  
  
Chiharu tenia un vestido con cuello y sin mangas, amarillo claro, con unas sandalia negras, con tiritas.  
  
En cuanto llegaron a la casa que les había dicho Naoko, les abrió ella misma, y les dijo que pasaran  
  
- Vengan, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, vengan a ver a la novia!!! Se ve lindisima!!!!.- Las tres siguieron muy emocionadas a Naoko, quien las hizo pasar por unos cuartos, hasta llegar a un cuarto. Cuando abrieron, estaba..  
  
- MEI-LING!!!!!!!.- Mei-Ling, tenia un vestido oriental blanco, corto con volantes celeste pálido, y unos zapatos blancos. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos tomates trenzados, y tenia un hermoso collar de plata.  
  
- Tomoyo, Naoko!!!!!.- Mei-Ling miro hacia fuera, y vio a Sakura. Su cara adopto miedo.- Sa.. Sakura!!!  
  
- Mei-Ling, no sabia que te ibas a casar tu!!!.- Dijo Sakura, muy emocionada.  
  
- Ni yo sabia que vendrían ustedes.- Dijo Mei-Ling.- Naoko, por que no me dijiste que vendrían??  
  
- Quería darte una sorpresa.- Dijo sonriente Naoko  
  
- Bien, pues te resulto perfecto!!! Las extrañe mucho, amigas!!!!.- Mei- Ling abrazo a ambas, y casi las asfixia  
  
Cuando terminaron de hablar, ayudaron a Mei-Ling con el vestido, y luego, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a sentarse a las sillas ( la boda era en el jardín de la casa de Naoko, que por cierto, era gigante)  
  
De repente, las campanas, comenzaron a sonar, y la novia entro ( En Honk- Kong, la novia entraba primero, y luego el novio (Es un puro chamullo mío xD) ) Mei-Ling se veía divina, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, ya quería ver quien seria el novio. Después de unos instantes, el novio entro, y camino hacia el altar. Sakura se paralizo.. Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café, alto, delgado, ceño fruncido, era.. Li Shaoran!!!  
  
Mei-Ling se vio muy nerviosa ante la reacción de Sakura, por eso ella no la había invitado, porque se la esperaba.  
  
- Estamos reunidos aquí para... - El cura dio su discurso, pero ni Sakura y Mei-Ling lo estaban escuchando  
  
- Sakura. Sakura, estas bien?.- le dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Tomoyo.. Tomoyo.. Es Shaoran.Shaoran.. Se esta casando..  
  
- Dan. sacala de aquí, esto le hace pésimo.- Le dijo Tomoyo a Dan. Dan asintió, y le dijo a Sakura  
  
- Sakura, vamonos  
  
- No quiero  
  
- Sakura..  
  
- Dan, quiero ver esta boda!.- Dijo Sakura, con los ojos llorosos  
  
- Pero Sakura. no te hace bien  
  
- DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!.- Sakura se levanto, y salio corriendo. Dan la siguió. En ese momento, Mei-Ling se dio vuelta, al igual que Shaoran. Este alcanzo a ver a Sakura, y se paralizo completamente  
  
- Sa. Sa. Sakura  
  
- Padre, continúe.- Dijo nerviosa Mei-Ling  
  
- Bien.. Mei-Ling Li, aceptas a Shaoran Li como tu.. - Dijo el cura, y Mei- Ling asintió  
  
- Si, padre  
  
- Y tu Shaoran Li, aceptas a Mei-Ling Li.. - El padre repitió, pero Shaoran no reaccionaba. Solo pensaba "Sakura esta aquí.. Sakura esta viendo como me caso con Mei!!"  
  
- Shaoran?.- Dijo Mei-Ling  
  
- Eh. si padre, acepto.- Dijo Shaoran  
  
- Bien, por el poder que me concede la iglesia, los declaro MARIDO Y MUJER!!!! Joven, puede besar a la novia.- Dijo el cura. Shaoran, le dio un beso muy nervioso a Mei-Ling, y esta lo sintió, así que se entristeció  
  
- Bien, ahora VAMOS A LA FIESTA!!!!!  
  
En la fiesta de bodas, Shaoran busco con la mirada a Sakura, por todos lados, pero no estaba por ningún lado  
  
Sakura estaba en el baño, llorando junto a Dan:  
  
- Ese imbecil. primero. no vuelve. y después. me invita a su boda. para ver. para ver como se casa con Mei!!!  
  
- Sakura. relájate, ya se que es un imbecil, pero no puedes evitar ni hacer nada. O. no estarás celosa?  
  
- Dan!!!!.- Sakura se echo a llorar otra vez.  
  
- Esta bien, lo siento. pero no quiero verte así. sonriendo te ves mas bonita.- Dan acaricio una de sus mejillas.- Que tal si vamos a la fiesta?  
  
- Esta bien.- Sakura se seco las lágrimas, y se arreglo un poco.- Vamos?.- Mientras le tomaba la mano  
  
- Vamos.- Dijo Dan, sonriente  
  
Cuando llegaron, Tomoyo iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero Eriol la detuvo  
  
- Sakura, ahí estas!.- Dijo Naoko.- Que tal la sorpresa?  
  
- Estuvo muy buena, Naoko.- Dijo Sakura, haciendo una sonrisa falsa.- Por cierto, donde están?  
  
- En la mesa, hablando con Chiharu.  
  
- Voy a verlos, vamos Dan?  
  
- Este. si tu quieres  
  
- Bien.- Se acercaron a la mesa, y saludaron a Chiharu  
  
- Sakura, Dan! Como la están pasando?  
  
- Bien!.- Dijo Sakura, y luego se dirigió a los novios  
  
- Felicidades Mei! Que seas muy feliz!.- Luego, se dirigió hacia Shaoran, con una mueca, aparentando una sonrisa.- Felicidades Li  
  
- Gracias Kinomoto.- Shaoran le siguió el juego de la frialdad.- Ten por seguro que lo seré con Mei-ling  
  
- No lo dudo.- Dijo Sakura, bastante molesta  
  
- Y a ti, que tal te ha ido con "Dan".- Dijo Shaoran, mirando a Dan muy molesto  
  
- Bien, fíjate, cierto mi amor?.- Sakura miro a Dan y lo abrazo, pero Dan la aparto suavemente  
  
- Sakura, Li, mírense, parecen niños peleando de esa manera!!! Li, tu estas casado, y mi amor, tu tienes novio!!! No veo cual sea el problema!!! De que rayos se están quejando!!??  
  
- El es un imbecil!!!  
  
- Ella es una cínica!!!!  
  
- Uf, con ustedes no se puede.- Dijo Dan, con un gesto de exasperación.- Sakura, vamonos? Se ve que no la pasas nada de bien  
  
- Si, mejor vamonos, "mi amor".- Luego, se dirigió a Mei, y paso olímpicamente por alto a Shaoran. Se despidió de Tomoyo, y de todos, y se fueron al hotel  
  
Por la noche, mientras Dan dormía placidamente, Sakura se puso un abrigo encima, y salio a dar una vuelta, dispuesta a "ventilarse" un poco  
  
Shaoran estaba tratando de dormir, pero le daba muchas vueltas a la repentina aparición de Sakura en su matrimonio. Al final, no resistió mas, y salio a dar una vuelta. Mei-Ling lo vio salir, y con enojo y tristeza, se dijo " Apuesto que piensa en Kinomoto"  
  
-----------------------------------------o---------------------------------- -------------  
  
Sakura estaba sentada en una de las bancas de un parque, cercano al hotel  
  
- Estoy feliz por Mei, se que ella siempre amo a Shaoran. pero el. ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme que se iba a casar. si al menos me hubiera dicho que no me amaba, y que quería a Mei-Ling. no estaré celosa? Pero. yo amo a Dan. o quizás. solo lo quiero para olvidarme de Shaoran. ay, no lo se. estoy tan confundida!!!.- Pensó Sakura, mientras algunas lagrimas caían a sus piernas.- No se que hacer. no puedo odiar a Shaoran por amar a otra persona, seria muy egoísta. no puedo lastimar a Dan. no se que hacer. - Las lagrimas siguieron, pero Sakura no hallaba la respuesta a su problema  
  
Justo en ese momento, Shaoran estaba caminando, y la vio, llorando sentada, con la cara oculta, por su cabello  
  
- Sakura. Sakura, estas bien?  
  
Sakura levanto su rostro húmedo, y sus ojos brillantes se posaron en los de Shaoran  
  
- Li. si, estoy bien  
  
- Por que estabas llorando?  
  
- Por nada. Li, perdona por las cosas que dije en tu boda. me comporte como una niña pequeña. lo lamento.- Sakura agacho la cabeza, en señal de disculpa  
  
- No te preocupes. pero como supiste, bueno. tu sabes  
  
- Naoko nos invito, pero no nos dijo quienes eran los novios  
  
- Ya veo. - Súbitamente, Shaoran se sentó cerca de Sakura. Esta no resistió mas, y le pregunto lo que había callado toda esa noche  
  
- Li. solo dime porque. dime porque no volviste. ni siquiera me dijiste que te casabas. te espere 12 años. sin saber nada de ti. - Mientras Sakura hablaba, las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer otra vez, y caían sin parar, en su ropa. Shaoran, no sabia que decir  
  
- Sakura. de verdad que yo iba a volver. pero. pasaron cosas.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
- Li Shaoran. ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza, como buen líder del Clan Li que serás.- Dijo Irean, bastante molesta  
  
- Pero madre.  
  
- Pero nada! No le dijiste nada a esa tal Kinomoto, y ella tampoco parecías interesarle mucho, así que te ves obligado a casarte con alguien que no sea ella!!!  
  
- Madre, yo le prometí volver cuando acabara mis asuntos  
  
- No quiero que vuelvas a verla, entendiste!!! Tu te vas a casar en pocos meses mas, con la persona que YO te designe  
  
- Tu no puedes elegir mi felicidad!!! Mi felicidad esta allá en Tomoeda, con Sakura!!!!.- Dijo Shaoran, alzando la voz. Irean, suavizo un poco el rostro  
  
- Hijo, escúchame. yo no quiero hacerte sufrir. solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para el Clan. Mei-Ling es una chica muy dulce, ella sabrá quererte y cuidarte, y tu aprenderás a amarla  
  
- ME VOY A CASAR CON MEI-LING???!!!!.- Dijo Shaoran impactado.- Pero mama, yo no la amo!!!  
  
- Pero aprenderás, hijo. Pudiste haber elegido tu, hijo, pero ya no lo hiciste, me obligaste a hacerlo yo  
  
- Pero madre.  
  
- Pero nada!!! Yo ya elegí a tu esposa, y se acabo!!!.- Irean salio dando un portazo, y Shaoran, apretó sus puños  
  
- Maldita sea. - Miro hacia su escritorio, en donde estaba el único recuerdo que se había llevado de Sakura. una foto, de todo su curso, en donde salía sonriendo, como siempre lo hacia.- Sakura.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK 2  
  
Shaoran estaba a solo meses de casarse. El jamás había perdido la comunicación con Tomoyo, era una de las pocas personas con quien había podido salvar su amistad. Obviamente, Tomoyo no le había dicho nada a Sakura, porque Shaoran se lo había pedido.  
  
Cierto día, Tomoyo lo llamo  
  
- Li. ya averigüe lo que me pediste  
  
- Y? Que pasa?  
  
- Sakura. Sakura ya no te quiere  
  
- QUE???!!!  
  
- Ayer hable con ella, y lo único que le logre sacar sobre ti, fue " Shaoran es un tonto" "Un mentiroso" " Ya no me importa" " Dijo que volvería, y nunca lo hizo" " Es un farsante", y además..  
  
- Además, que?.- Dijo Shaoran, casi destruido  
  
- Además, Sakura ya tiene novio  
  
- Lo que faltaba. - Shaoran se sentía pésimo  
  
- Li? Estas bien?  
  
- Si, Tomoyo, gracias por decírmelo  
  
- Seguro que estarás bien?  
  
- Si.- Shaoran ya no resistía las lagrimas.- Tomoyo. tengo que cortar  
  
- Cuídate  
  
- Tu también  
  
- Adiós  
  
- Adiós.- Y colgó  
  
- Ya la perdí definitivamente.- Se dijo Shaoran, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.- Si ella rehizo su vida. yo también haré la mía.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK 2  
  
- Eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo Shaoran.  
  
- Entonces. eso significaba que tu ibas a volver, como lo prometiste?.- Dijo Sakura. Shaoran asintió  
  
- Y porque no me llamaste?  
  
- Mi madre no me permitió hablar con nadie de Tomoeda  
  
- Y hablaste con Tomoyo.  
  
- Eso fue distinto. Le dije a mama, que era una amiga que vivía cerca de aquí, así que me dejó hablar con ella.  
  
- Ya veo. - A Sakura se le aclaro la mente. Ahora se dio cuenta de que Shaoran no era ni un tonto, ni un mentiroso. pero ambos ya habían echo su vida, y no podían dar vuelta atrás  
  
- Gracias, Li. por aclararme todo.- Shaoran sonrió, mientras la abrazaba  
  
- De nada. pero preferiría que me llamaras Shaoran, como en los viejos tiempos  
  
- Claro. Shaoran.- Ambos se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que Shaoran dijo  
  
- Sakura. este. yo. yo ahora. estoy casado. pero. - Su cara se puso roja.- Pero. yo no. he dejado. de. de quererte, nunca, ni siquiera ahora  
  
- Shaoran. - Ahora si Sakura estaba clara, ella si amaba a Shaoran, lo amo siempre, pero también quería a Dan.- Shaoran. yo también te amo, y nunca lo deje de hacer, pero entiendeme. yo también quiero a Dan, y lo estimo mucho, el siempre estuvo allí para animarme, y siempre se lo agradeceré  
  
- Pero tu lo amas?.- Le pregunto Shaoran a Sakura, asustado  
  
- No lo se. es que piensa. tantos años sin ti, y apareció Dan en mi vida. claro que alguna vez lo amé, y quizás todavía lo haga. pero. ahora que tengo a ambos. no lo se.  
  
- Tranquila.- Shaoran la atrajo hacia el.- No quiero que te pongas nerviosa, solo quería que lo supieras.- Dudo un momento y luego le pregunto.- Sakura. este. puedo hacer algo que he querido hacer durante todo este tiempo  
  
- Depende.- Shaoran, se acerco hacia su cara, y la beso suavemente en los labios. Sakura se dejo llevar instantáneamente, y lo rodeo por el cuello, mientras seguía besándolo. Ambos se recostaron sobre la banca, y cuando Shaoran iba a empezar el verdadero juego, Sakura lo detuvo  
  
- No. Shaoran. esto esta mal  
  
- Por que?.- Dijo.- Tu y yo nos queremos  
  
- Lo se, pero. tu estas casado, y yo tengo novio, respetémonos ambos lo que tenemos  
  
- Esta bien. pero Sakura.. Cuando te iras?  
  
- Mañana. muy temprano  
  
- Esta bien.- Shaoran movió abatidamente su cabeza. Sakura levanto su rostro, y lo beso en los labios  
  
- Shaoran. vive tu nueva vida. se feliz con Mei-Ling, ella te ama, y tu también la amas. Quizás nosotros no debíamos estar juntos, quizás nuestro destino se limitaba solo a una simple amistad  
  
- Sakura. - Sakura siguió  
  
- Yo te escribiré para contarte todo lo que pasa en Tomoeda, no quiero arruinar algo que costo mucho que se formara, yo quiero a Dan, y se que tu quieres a Mei-Ling  
  
- Esta bien. Al menos, tendré bonitos recuerdos tuyo, y sabré que al menos, seremos buenos amigos  
  
- Así se habla, Shaoran. Ahora, me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde.- Sakura lo beso otra vez, en los labios, y lo abrazo. De repente, sintió que su hombro se mojaba. Con los ojos un poco llorosos, le dijo a Shaoran  
  
- No llores. me harás llorar a mi. y ya he llorado mucho esta noche  
  
- Sakura. yo de verdad te amo..  
  
- Lo se, Shaoran, pero si de verdad me amas, vive feliz con Mei-Ling, y recuerdame como una buena amiga  
  
- Bien. - Shaoran beso por última vez sus labios, y se despidió. Sakura hizo lo mismo, y ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas, con los ojos llorosos  
  
10 AÑOS DESPUES  
  
- Mei!!! Donde están las mamaderas??!!!.- Pregunto Shaoran, desde la cocina  
  
- Al lado del café, en el mueble de arriba!!!!.- Grito Mei-Ling desde la puerta. Justo en ese momento, sonó la puerta.- Ay, dios, Jye!!! Ve a abrir la puerta!!!  
  
El pequeño de 5 años, con una tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos marrón oscuro, fue a ver quien golpeaba la puerta. Era el cartero.  
  
- Mami, es el cartero!!!!  
  
- Hijo, trae las cartas!!!.- Dijo Shaoran desde la cocina  
  
"Mei-ling y Shaoran seguían viviendo en Honk-Kong, y ambos tenían dos hijos. Un chico, Jye, y una niña, Mao, de apenas 2 años. Ella tenia el pelo café, con unos ojos rojos, y de tez morena. Shaoran era ahora el jefe del Clan Li, y se había recibido de doctor, y Mei- Ling era profesora de gimnasia Amos eran muy felices, claro que Shaoran, tenia sus secretos."  
  
- Veamos, cuentas. facturas. - Shaoran vio una carta que se le hizo familiar, y se la guardo en el bolsillo.- Bien, Jye, vamos a dejarle la leche a Mao  
  
Ambos fueron a la pieza de Mei-Ling, y esta estaba cambiándole pañales a Mao. Shaoran le entrego la leche, y luego le dijo que saldría un momento  
  
Shaoran camino un par de calles, hasta llegar al parque en donde el y Sakura habían hablado, y luego, abrió la carta  
  
Querido Shaoran:  
  
Cielos! Esta ya es la octava carta que te mando en este año, como pasa el tiempo..  
  
Aquí estamos todos muy bien, con Dan ya tuvimos dos hijos y una niñita, y vivimos cerca de Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes han adoptado un varón Mi hermano volvió de Canadá con Nakuru, y ambos volvieron con una pequeña niña, de apenas 4 meses, es un encanto!! Ojala la pudieras ver. Yukito también volvió, con una muy bonita pareja, y al parecer se van a casar el próximo mes. Me dijo que te avisara la fecha exacta para que pudieras venir, tu y Mei-Ling, con tus hijos.  
Shaoran, aun recuerdo ese día. y de verdad te doy las gracias. Por lo que hiciste. Se que debe haber dolido mucho dejara a alguien que tu quieres, y te entiendo, porque yo sentí lo mismo.  
Quizás fue de cobarde que no lo dije, pero en ese momento, yo solo quería estar contigo, dejarme llevar por todas las emociones, y ser solo tuya, pero luego pensé en Dan, en Mei-Ling, y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo una egoísta. Solo pensando en mi, y dejando de lado a todas las personas que me apoyaron, solo por un capricho.  
Yo en especial, no me arrepiento de haber tomado esta decisión, tu si? Si es así, perdóname, pero se que no te arrepientes.  
Ups, me acabo de acordar de un detalle que se me escapo. las cartas clow volvieron a aparecer!! Kero y Yue están de vuelta, y he podido volver a hacer magia. Dan me ha enseñado varias cosas, y estoy mas fuerte que nunca. Algún día tender un duelo contigo ^^  
Espero que esta carta no sea la ultima, porque de verdad que aprecio esta amistad, es la mejor que he tenido  
  
Siempre tu amiga leal, se despide  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Shaoran doblo la carta, y miro hacia el cielo. Comenzaron a caer pétalos de cerezo, en su rostro, y en el jardín. Sonrió  
  
- Realmente la amaba. y también se que ella me quería, pero, tiene razón, no puedo ser tan egoísta, y pensar solo en mi, y dejar de lado los sentimientos de Mei-Ling. de verdad que es una amiga muy valiosa. Aunque siempre esperare algo mas.- Sonriente, se levanto, y se fue a su casa, dispuesto a seguir sus tareas como jefe de Clan y de familia.  
  
FIN  
  
N.A: Nyaaaa!!!!! =^^= que les pareció?, ojala que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews!!!  
Takami :·3 


End file.
